When Cats Are Bored
by nellaselfgirl
Summary: Klunk decides to get into trouble but all the blame goes to Mikey. Please review!


Splinter observed his sons as they sparred each other. They were doing very well; Splinter was about to end the training session when he felt something grab his tail for a moment. He turned around and saw Klunk jumping at his tail, this was strange he never did this. Even as a normal cat he knew better than to mess with Master Splinter.

"Alright my sons that is all for now, and Michelangelo will you please get this cat of yours away from me,"

"Klunk! Don't do that!" said Mikey as he picked up Klunk. Klunk meowed and started pawing the air in the direction of Splinter, clearing saying that he wanted to continue what he was doing.

Later in the morning Splinter was meditating in his room when he heard meowing coming from his door. He got up and opened it and Klunk immediately ran in his room and curled up on his pillow. Splinter sighed and went back to meditating. A few minutes later Klunk walked over to Splinter and started purring and curled up in his lap. Splinter was going to ignore it but then he felt Klunks claws digging into his legs. He picked up the cat and placed him out side, but Klunk immediately ran back into his room before he could shut the door.

"Michelangelo!" shouted Splinter, Mikey came running from the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

Splinter picked up Klunk and handed him to Mikey.

"Klunk! You're being a very bad kitty," said Mikey "I'm sorry Master Splinter" he walked away with his pet.

* * *

><p>Don walked into his lab with a cup of coffee this was his third cup. He sat down at his desk and then noticed a hairball on his papers.<p>

"MIKEY!" yelled Don. Mikey came running into Don's lab.

"What? What?" said Mikey. Don pointed, "Ooh. K I'll clean it up,"

"I swear this cat is starting to take after you more and more," said Don.

"I can't help that I'm such a handsome role model," said Mikey grinning. Don just gave him an unamused look.

* * *

><p>The next day Leo walked into his room to meditate and do some reading. He took his katanas and put them on their stand and noticed some marks on it…make that a lot of marks. Apparently Klunk thought his katana stands were a scratching post, and further more his pillow and bed sheets were torn.<p>

"MIKEY!" yelled Leo.

"Whoa deja vu," said Mikey as he paused his video games and ran to Leo's room.

"What did he do now?" asked Mikey a little frustrated then saw the damage, "aw shell! Ok I'll change your sheets,"

"That won't be necessary I can do it," said Leo, "but this stupid cat is really getting annoying. You have to do something about him,"

"Ok I will," said Mikey then he got a second deja vu.

"MIKEY!" shouted Raph.

"MICHELANGELO!" shouted Splinter. Mikey walked out into the main area.

"Ok I'm coming where is Klunk?" said Mikey

"Your cat ruined the seat to the shell cycle!" said Raph.

"Ok I'll fix it," said Mikey, "Sensei what did he do to you?" Splinter came over to Mikey with a very dirty Klunk in his hands.

"Clean this cat of yours," said Splinter.

"Did he get it on anything?" asked Mikey.

"Yes he decided to run around my room and then lay on my bed," said Splinter.

"I can clean that for you if you want,"

"No it is alright Michelangelo I can do it," said Splinter.

Mikey held Klunk in his arms then brought him up to the bathroom and started giving him a bath.

* * *

><p>Don was sitting in the living room watching a program about the many wonders of the universe and Leo soon joined him. Then slowly Raph and Master Splinter joined them and they started talking. Then the conversations were broken when they heard a yelp of pain coming from the bathroom, then another one. Then they heard a very angry "MEOW!"<p>

Klunk came flying out of the bathroom soaked. Then Mikey came out his arms were covered in scratches that were quite deep.

"Don't bother helping me or anything," said Mikey in a very sarcastic tone as he grabbed some bandages from the medicine cabinet. Don got up, and so did Splinter.

"Here let's get you cleaned up," said Don.

"Oh really you wanna help me? Cause I just assumed that everything Klunk did I got in trouble for," said Mikey he was obviously very frustrated, he didn't get like this a lot only on special occasions, and usually his family deserved to be scolded.

"Michelangelo I am sorry that you have been getting yelled at so much lately," said Splinter.

"I'm not," said Raph who was still rather upset that his bike seat was ruined and hadn't been replaced yet. Splinter crossed his arms and gave Raphael a look.

"Ok I'm sorry," said Raph.

"Just keep a closer eye on Klunk in the future," said Splinter.

"It's ok I'm not really mad," said Mikey, "and I'll try to keep Klunk out of trouble, I just hate being yelled at so much,"

"We've all been there," said Don, "well except for Master Splinter,"

Splinter smiled, "no I have been there as well. I remember a time when I used to escape from my cage and get into mischief while I was still Master Yoshi's pet,"

Mikey laughed a little. He had a hard time picturing Master Splinter as a normal rat in a cage let alone him getting into trouble. Don finished cleaning Mikey's cuts.

"Thanks dude," said Mikey

"No problem," said Don. Then they all went into the living room and continued they're previous conversations.


End file.
